Forever
by pineapple138
Summary: Henri told John that people from Lorien could only fall in love once, what if he was wrong? What if John has a sister Alex who's 19 and number 5 and lives with him and Henri? I'm not very good at summaries but the story is good. Remember to Review!


**So I was just reading I am number four and an idea for this story just kinda popped into my head. The normal characters I'm making the same except I'm making Henri around 29 or 30, I don't know how old he is in the book but I figured he was older than 30.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own I am number four, just Alex **

**Characters**

**Allison/Alex:**

**Age: 19**

**Hair Color/Style- Black, curly, shoulder length with side bangs**

**Eye Color- Green but change blue when she gets mad**

**Legacies- She's a lumen and control/feel others emotions, she got her first legacy(lumen) when she was 16.**

In the beginning we were a group of nine. Three are gone, dead. There are six of us left. My brother, number four is next, I am number five.

I watched as my brother "Daniel" and our cepan Henri loaded all of our bags into our truck. Right now we were in Florida and were having a pretty good time but last night while "Daniel" was at the beach and I was watching TV number three died. We obviously had to move today because we don't want the mogadorians to find us. Henri decided that we should move to Ohio which is probably one of the most boring states in the U.S but I guess it's better than being killed.

"You ready to go Allison?" I nodded, Daniel helped me up and I climbed into the truck and got ready for the long ride to Paradise Ohio.

Right now my name is Allison Jones, and my brother is Daniel. We both didn't like our names very much so Henri is letting us pick our new names since we weren't too psyched about going to Ohio, right now we were thinking of Daniels name. "What about Hunter?" he suggested. The three of us had already chosen our last name, Smith, yeah I know it's not very imaginative but we didn't want to get a lot of attention.

"Nahh you don't really look like a Hunter" I replied while I stuffed my face with a hamburger I just got from Burger King.

We came up with suggestions for like an hour and we finally decided on John and Alex Smith. We drove all night and got to Ohio in the morning, we were all tired from driving all night and were really annoyed when we heard a knock at the door. Henri walked over to the door cautiously and slowly opened the door. A somewhat short blonde woman walked in and shook Henri's hand "Hi, you must be Henri Smith, I'm Annie Hart" she smiled and then noticed us "Ahh, and these must be your children."

"I'm John and this is my sister Alex" John spoke for both of us, he knows I don't like meeting people very much so I just kind of stood next to him silently.

"Well it's nice to meet both of you." We all talked for a while in the dusty old living room. We found out that she has a daughter that's John's age. When we finally got her to leave, I know that sounds mean but come on we were tired, we all went to our rooms and went to bed.

I woke up the next day with the sun streaming through my window, I slowly got up and got ready and walked downstairs. John and Henri were arguing when I walked into the kitchen. Apparently John wanted to go to school but Henri said no because he couldn't "protect" him there. I sighed at them "What if I go with him?" They both stopped and stared at me. "Well, I have my first legacy and I've learned how to fight."

"Your nineteen though, you've graduated" Henri stated

"I can pass off as eighteen; I mean as much fun as you are to be around Henri, it would be kinda fun to go to school again." We all stood around in awkward silence for a minute before Henri sighed, said yes and went to go forge documents to get me into school.

The high school was crowded; we pushed through people while we tried to get to the office. When we got there the secretary gave us our locker numbers which were right next to each other, we were putting our stuff in when a girl came up behind us and took our pictures. "Hi! I'm Sarah Hart, you must be John and Alex, my mom told me about you." We shook hands with her and I noticed John hadn't said anything yet.

"Sorry, my brothers a little shy" I told her, even though he would be mad at me for it later.

"It's ok" she laughed "What class do you have first?" she turned to me and asked.

"Umm looks like Social Studies" I looked up and noticed she had taken another picture of me. She smiled apologetically at me, "Sorry, it's for this website I have, sorry if it annoys you."

"Its fine I don't mind" But Henri will! I thought to myself as she led me to our class.

We sat down and the bell rang, the class was easy but the teacher made us watch a really boring movie about the Civil War. I fell asleep when my phone started to vibrate and it was Henri. "Damn it Henri you woke me up! What do you want?" I growled into the phone.

"_Oh…Sorry, I was just making sure you were ok, John didn't answer his phone so I thought I'd call you" _he said awkwardly. "Well were fine" I snapped as I hung up.

After school John and I decided to race home through the woods. I beat him, he swore I tripped him but you know maybe I did maybe I didn't. We were laughing as we walked up the stars to the house when we noticed the door was open. And Henri wasn't home.

**Yay! There was the first chapter. Please review! Sorry if anyone seems OC but this is just the first chapter, the next ones will be better. Thanks For reading :)**


End file.
